wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
For discussion about the Featured Articles process (suggestions, complaints, etc.), please leave comments on the Talk:Featured Articles/Discussion page. What's working? What's not? Talk about it. Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusion as a Featured Articles. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! Pages must be on "Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before voting. However, if the writer of the article is a Mrs. Colbert, the Wikiality:Sound Advice step can be skipped. ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =2009 Nominees= July Recount 3: Return to Hell * Nominated by --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 14:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes * +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 14:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * +1 --Atenea del Sol 18:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) BUT only if you also embed the trailer on the page. No Not Yet June Hawaii * Nominated by --PhantomDuck 17:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yes * +1 --PhantomDuck 17:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet ---- Tentacle Monster * Nominated by Mutopis 20:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think is time to learn more about “foreign” cultures like this one… so we can prepare ourselves against any future “Tentacle Raeps”!!! Yes * +1 -- Mutopis 20:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet May Barack Obama (Secret Republican) * Nominated by dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes *+1--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *+1--Atenea del Sol 21:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet January =Previous Nominees= Stock Market nominated by Atenea del Sol 16:10, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Nominated because it couldn't be more timely. Yes * +1 Atenea del Sol 14:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I fixed those issues. * +1 User:Bluejacket08 11:43 24 November 2008 (UTC) * +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) * +1--Notstephencolbert 11:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) * +1 --Marquis de Montcalm 19:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC)DISQUALIFIED--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * +1 --Luis Real 19:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC)DISQUALIFIED--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * +1 --Lara Seacord 20:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) DISQUALIFIED--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet Just a few things I noticed--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) * It needs some pictures (I posted some on the talk page) * There's a red link * Not enough Baby Jesus, please see Acts of God ** Update--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *** there still doesn't seem to be enough Stephen *** I also noticed that there is no definition for "Lion's Market" (at the link it says some Christian group came up with it to describe "God’s control over the economic systems") Um... no mention of Barney Frank, the great homosexual conspiracy to destroy capitalism, and the all-powerful ACORN which is somehow behind it all? John "the fundamentals of our economy are strong" McCain? At the very least, talk about Nancy Pelosi and how she traitorously hindered the patriotic bailout bill... Bi 10:27, 6 December 2008 (UTC) BearSharks nominated by --Sarlaccpit48 10:50am, July 24, 2008 I nominated this article because it is well constructed page and is well written. It is written to make Bearsharks appear to be real creatures describing physical and behavior characteristics as well as different species of Bearsharks. This page also includes original hand drawn depictions of Bearsharks. Yes +1 Chives 18:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) - looks good to me! No -1 ravman29 2351, 11 March 2009 (UTC) - needs work. Not Yet Oboe nominated by --Sneakers 10:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Yes +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) No -1 --rupert3333@live.com 23:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Not Yet Joe Wilson's War nominated by --Careax 05:10, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yes +1--thisniss 01:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) +1--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --Sneakers 10:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 19:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet Secretary Alphonso Jackson Yes +1 --Eviltwin 03:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Shameless self nomination :) +1 --Chives 03:57, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Really nice. The quotation of his mad skillz sealed the deal for me! +1 --Sneakers 07:44, 13 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) No Not Yet Nice article which is nearly there. Great pics and captions, nice layout, good content, nice footnotes. But needs a reference to MC Rove, and more Wikiality tube links. Also the text under "Dealing with Applicants" could benefit from being broken into 2 or 3 paragraphs. --Careax 16:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC)